


Pumpkin Carving

by Kaslyna



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna
Summary: She hadn’t quite meant they should actually carve pumpkins when she’d offhandedly said she missed doing so. But she also wasn’t going to complain when Nolan had gone out of his way to try to find the closest thing to pumpkins around. It was sweet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the last Halloween prompt fill from Tumblr I'll be posting to here.

“I remember when pumpkins were orange,” Amanda said, staring intently at the purple-pink fruit that vaguely resembled a pumpkin.

“Me too,” Nolan replied absently as he picked up one of the pumpkins to examine it.

“Beggars can’t be choosers,” Amanda shrugged, and gave him a small smile, “At least we’ve got something to work with here.”

He nodded his agreement, and she watched as he looted Irisa’s desk for knives. It’d sort of been her idea. She hadn’t quite meant they should actually carve pumpkins when she’d offhandedly said she missed doing so. But she also wasn’t going to complain when Nolan had gone out of his way to try to find the closest thing to pumpkins around. It was sweet.

She pulled a chair over to his desk when he came back with two knives. Soon after they’d set to work they both realized that these new pumpkins were definitely _messier_  than their old world counterparts. Amanda was half wondering if this was even worth the effort; the cleanup would be a pain. She focused on doing the best she could to minimize the damage to the lawkeeper office, but it was easier said than done. She glanced over at Nolan to find him as concentrated on the task at hand as she was. He didn’t seem as concerned as she was about making a mess they’d have to clean up later, however.

Amanda nearly jumped at the creak of the door when someone came in an indeterminate amount of time later. She looked up to see Irisa staring at them with something like confusion on her face. Amanda looked down at the pumpkins and the hot pink pumpkin innards  _everywhere_ , and quickly came to the conclusion that if she were in Irisa’s place she’d be confused, too. The thought almost made her laugh, but seeing the mess they’d inevitably have to clean up-despite her best efforts-sobered her. Especially since one of those messes involved thoroughly cleaning the two knives they’d borrowed.

“Do I even want to know?” Irisa asked.

“Probably not,” Nolan responded, “But you can come over here and join us.”

Irisa rolled her eyes, but she came over, and Amanda watched as Nolan tried to explain what they’d been doing and what pumpkin carving was to her. Amanda occasionally interjected, but for the most part she was content to focus on her own pumpkin and the warm happiness she felt at not only witnessing, but being part, of a family moment between them.


End file.
